Till Death Do Us Part
by Mindrea
Summary: Screams. Explosions. Blood. Death... Edward Masen and Bella Swan are soul mates. What happens when they're both tragically separated the day of Edward's planned proposal by war? Will they ever meet again? And who are the mysterious Cullens? Vamps.
1. Prologue

**Ya, ya. I know; why am I writing ANOTHER story?!**

**Well, I jsut felt like it. I don't know!!! I really wanted to.**

**So, ACCEPT IT!!!**

**LOL, JK.**

* * *

******~*Prologue*~**

**Screams. Explosions. Blood. Death…**

**I lurched forward, feeling an aching pain in my stomach. I silently prayed for the nightmare to end, only to be rewarded by…**

**My continuous nightmare.**

**As my eyes adjusted to the scene before me, I soon realized that it was certainly no nightmare.**

**The town- my hometown…my father's town- that I grew up in, looked centuries old. It was in runes! And my house is on fire!**

**But where am I?**

**My thoughts suddenly rushed back to me, and I remembered where I was.**

**The Town Ball.**

**I came with Edward…so where is he?**

**"Edward?!" I yelled.**

**No reply.**

**How many are dead? Is…no. I won't even think of that.**

**I hear screams, and more explosions…**

**But where are they coming from?**

**WHAT are they coming from?**

**And where is Edward, my Edward?!**

**"EDWARD!" I screamed.**

**Still no reply.**

**I laid back into the dirt, only to realize a very large amount of wetness underneath me.**

**Blood.**

**My own personal puddle of blood.**

**"Edward?" I moaned, and then my world faded to black...**

* * *

**Yay? Nay? Happy? Snappy? Flames? Lame? Dumb? Numb?**

**Okay, that was weird.**

**Well, what do you think???**

**I like REVIEWS!!!**

**Rae**


	2. Chapter 1: Till Death Do Us Part

**Well, I like. This chapter is emotional, at the end, anyway. I had fun writing this one.****EPOV**

* * *

"Is everything ready?" My father asked.

"Yes. Thank you for helping me tonight." I replied.

"Oh. It is our pleasure. When will you propose?" Bella's father asked.

"I am planning to propose to her at Midnight." I responded.

"Good, good. This Ball is being held for the two of you." Renee sighed.

"Thank you. Thank you with all my heart." I repeated.

"Once again, it is our pleasure. We know she will be very pleased. That is all we want." Charlie answered.

I read his face, and it was filled with content happiness.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Bella! You look beautiful!" Alice giggled.

"Thank you so much, my little pixie." I laughed.

Alice started pouting, but began to laugh anyway.

What more could I ask for?

I have my wonderful parents, great friends, and Edward.

My Edward.

My heart.

My soul.

My better half.

My love.

"Alice, you are amazing. I looked so plain, so dull, and so bland, before. Now I look-," I began.

"Shh, shh. Safe your voice. Besides, I already know I'm a miracle-worker. And you've always looked beautiful, Bells." Alice sighed, shaking her head.

"I have a feeling tonight is going to be something special." She stated.

"And why do you feel that way?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just do."

"Do you have a date, Ali?" I questioned.

"Yes. His name is Jas-" She began, but there was a loud knock on the door.

"Go. I'll tell you later." She pushed me gently.

As I opened the door, I saw Edward.

"Hello, Bella. You look beautiful tonight." He held up 2 blood red roses, and 1 fake rose.

"What is this?" I asked, as he gave me the roses.

"My love for you will end when this last rose dies." He explained.

Instead of replying, I showed him my answer by kissing him.

"You are the greatest gift I could have ever asked for." I replied.

"As are you to me." He stated.

"Now come; we don't want to be late, do we?" He asked, taking my hand.

Edward walked me down my home's stone pathway, and into a large carriage.

"Oh! It's beautiful!" I said, ecstatic.

"But not as beautiful as you, my dear." He sighed, picking me up and placing me in the front seat, then hoping in next to me.

"You're driving?" I giggled.

"Of course. I hope I don't go too fast," He laughed along with me.

He gently picked up the reins, and away we went.

* * *

As we arrived, I saw several small, wooden tables around one large, golden-colored stone table.

There were wooden bowls full of different colored roses, a feast fit for kings off to the side, and a large, fan-shaped area in the center of it all for dancing.

"So, this is this year's Town Ball." I contemplated.

"Yes. It's going to be a lot of fun." Edward answered.

He hoped off, and gently picked me up bridal-style, then set me down.

"Come on. Everyone's waiting for us." Edward pulled my hand.

I soon realized all the people already here.

How did I miss them before?

"Edward?"

"Yes, my sweet Bella?"

"I-I…I can't dance." I bit my lip.

"I know how clumsy you are, love. Just let me lead. I won't let you go." He answered.

"Okay." I surrendered.

He looked at me lovingly, and then we walked up to the beautiful golden table.

"Ah! You have finally arrived."

I turned, seeing both Edward and I's parents.

We took a seat next to each other, and greeted everybody.

The Masens and the Swans were the wealthiest families in all of our small town.

As we sat down, the smell of the mouth-watering food wafting toward us.

"Now that we are all here, we may began eating." My father stated.

I looked down at the next largest table, to see Alice smiling at me, sitting next o a very gorgeous blonde-haired man.

I guess that's her date!

* * *

"Are you ready to dance?" Edward whispered to me.

"S-sure." I stuttered.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine; I promised you I wouldn't let you go, and I intend to keep it." Edward insured me.

He took my hand, and we walked to the center of the fan-shaped dance floor.

"Ready?" He asked.

I nodded, and we began to waltz.

* * *

**EPOV**

I checked the time, and noticed there were five minutes left until Midnight.

It's almost time.

Almost time to make Bella mine.

To be mine forever.

* * *

**???**

"Are we prepared?" The General asked.

"Yes, sir! We are prepared to attack in five minutes, at Midnight!" I answered.

"Good, Lieutenant James. You will be a Commander if this goes well." He smirked.

"Thank you sir." I grinned.

Then I can go back to my Victoria.

* * *

**EPOV**

Almost Midnight.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

"Bella?" I asked.

"Yes, Edward?" She answered, her beautiful voice muffled as her head lay on my shoulder.

I got down on one knee, and took the small, blue satin jewelry box out of my jacket pocket.

She gasped, and I heard sniffling.

"Bella Swan, I love you. I want to sped the rest of my life with you. Will you marr-" I began, but was cut off by a big noise.

I turned to see what was wrong, and then turned back toward Bella.

I stood up, and grabbed her hand tensely.

She looked at me, horrified, then muttered, "Edward, I love you, no matter what. NEVER forget that."

No…no…

I can't believe this is happening…

She started to cry, but I wiped her tears.

I finally replied, "I love you. I'll love you forever. Till Death Do Us Part."

And then we smiled at each other, and I gave her a small, passionate kiss, hoping it would not be our last.

And our hands slipped.

Then my world went black…

* * *

**BPOV**

Edward looked…nervous.

But why?

I saw the time, and realized it was almost Midnight.

We continued to waltz, until Edward stopped.

Huh?

"Bella?" His velvet voice asked.

"Yes, Edward?" I asked him, as my head rested on his shoulder.

Thanks to Alice and her heels, my head could actually reach his shoulder.

He knelt down on one knee, and produced a blue satin jewelry box from his jacket pocket.

I gasped in response, and started crying.

"Bella Swan, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marr-," He began, but was interrupted by a loud noise.

He turned to see what was wrong, then turned back and grabbed my hand.

I looked at him, with a horrified expression plastered on my face, and whispered, "Edward, I love you, no matter what. NEVER forget that."

I started to cry, but he wiped my tears with his free hand, and said. "I love. I'll love you forever. Till Death Do Us Part."

We looked at each other, and let out a final smile.

He gave me a small, but very passionate kiss, and then our hands slipped.

And my world went black…

* * *

**What did you people think?**

**Okay, I want 5 reviews for you to get the next chapter.**

**By the way, it's not 5 reviews for this chapter and the prologue, but for both.**

**You won't get another chapter until you REVIEW!!!**

**Oh, and BTW, if I get more, that helps you people toward the next chapters, as well.**

**Rae**


	3. Chapter 2: Vampire

**Sorry, everybody.**

**Computer had a virus...and I had finals.**

**Please forgive me...**

**And here's another chapter!!!**

**But it's kind of like a filler.**

**I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or any of its characters. I do, however, own this plot. So don't sue me. Please.**

**xD. LOL. JK. Ha. xD. Etc.**

**BPOV**

I woke up hearing hushed voices.

What's going on?

Where am I?

Who am I?

I started to hyperventilate, and the voices stopped.

"Bella? Bella, are you okay?" A man asked.

"Of course she's not okay!" A woman shouted.

I felt my eyes flutter open, and tried to move.

"Stop," The man ordered, placing a hand on my arm.

It was pale…

Deathly pale.

I flinched away, and brought my hands around my arms.

"Where am I?" I whispered.

"You're in a carriage. We're taking you to our home." Another woman explained.

"Who am I?" My teeth chattered.

The man gasped, and the conversation sprouted again.

I caught the words "amnesia" and "Volturi".

'Who am I?!" I repeated.

"You are Bella Swan, daughter of Charlie and Renee Swan, best friend to Alice Brandon, born in a small town in western England, and engaged to one Edward Masen." The man answered.

All of the names seemed vaguely familiar.

"And who are you?" I asked.

"I am Demetri," The man answered.

"And I Sulpicia, wife of Aro Volturi." The first woman stated.

"I am Athendora, wife of Caius."

"And the man driving is Felix." Athendora pointed.

"Why am I-?" I began.

"We are vampires of the Volturi. We came to find humans who would have special…talents if changed, and we found you. Edward, Alice, and Jasper were lost." Sulpicia cut me off.

"What of my parents?" I sniffled.

"They are lying next to you, very still and silent, but awake," Demetri pointed to two unmoving, black forms.

"What happened?"

"War, Bella. War," Sulpicia sighed.

"Where are you taking me?" I continued.

"Questions…," Demetri snapped.

"Demetri!" Athendora growled.

Wait…

GROWLED?!

"We're taking you to Volterra, Italy. We are to make you one of the Volturi Guard, on Aro, Caius, and Marcus' orders," Sulpicia replied.

"You are a vampire, Bella. A strong, new vampire." Demetri muttered.

I stared at my hands.

They were pale.

I turned my head to face my parents, and as my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I found that they, too, were deathly pale.

My father stared back.

And his eyes were red.

* * *

**EPOV**

I screamed in agony.

Why such PAIN?!

Why am I being tortured?!

Where is my Bella?!

I heard a bloodcurdling scream come from another room, and I prayed that it was not Bella.

I clawed at the fabric underneath me, and screamed again.

Then I heard voices.

Hushed, barely coherent words.

"It should be over any moment now…," A woman whispered.

"Esme, why are you watching?" A man sighed.

"What should I do, sit in the living room?!" She snapped.

A door opened with a loud bang.

"The girl, Alice, is finishing the transformation," Another woman whispered.

"Good, Rosalie." The man muttered.

The door opened once again, and a man's voice greeted the silence.

"And the man, Jasper, shall be finished soon, as well, Carlisle," He bellowed.

"Hush, Emmett!" Esme ordered.

I let out another scream, and then lay still.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Where is Bella?!" I screamed.

"Bella?" They all looked around.

Who's voice is this?

"Huh…what has happened to me?!" I whispered.

I looked at my hands, and they were white.

I jumped up, and ran to a mirror.

I looked completely different.

"Who…What am I?" I murmured.

"You're a vampire, Edward."

* * *

**What'd you think?**

**I liked it.**

**It'll get better!!!**

**I think.**

**JK.**

**I need 6 reviews, because I only got 4 last chapter.**

**So...want another chapter?**

**REVIEW!!!**

**Oh, and check out my poll.**

**Seriously, check it out.**

**The poll closes on July 1, 2009; that's when I'll create the selected story.**

**~*Rae*~**

* * *


	4. Chapter 3: Rings

**READ THIS. IMPORTANT INFO.**

**Hi guys. **

**Ya, I know. The people actually reading this story are proably POed at me right now. **

**But don't blame me!!!  
**

**I've been waiting and waiting and waiting (very patiently, might I add) for you readers (however few in numbers you may be) to review to my wanted amount. **

**As of right now, I have 7 reviews. I wanted at least 10.**

**So... I'm solving this problem I'm having with getting no reviews by putting this chapter up, but before you get the next one, I want to be at atleast 15 reviews, but preferably 20. **

**Oh, and my poll.**

**I'm putting up a new one, because I want it new and clean. **

**I'm going to put up the first chapter of everyone of the ideas I have, and if you want to, read through them and pick which one you want me to write after All's Fair In Love And War is finished. If you want to (becsue you don't feel like reading ALL the first chapters) you can just vote for which idea you like best, based on the summary.**

**Another note: The explosions and the whole vampire transformations things all happened in 1918, and it will now take place in 2009.**

**So, now that my long author's note is finished...**

**On with the story.**

**P.S. I don't own Twilight, and I never will. I only own the plot, and a couple of my own characters. Plus, if I owned Twilight, do you think I'd really be sitting here, writing FanFiction, instead of publishing this gold? (LOL, JK)**

**

* * *

**

**~*Till Death Do Us Part*~**

**Chapter 3: Rings**

_**~*91 Years Later~**_

**BPOV**

"Isabella, love!" Aro called.

I growled silently.

I was getting sick of his constant demands, stupid nicknames, and all his so called "subjects".

And I also hated being called "Isabella".

"Yes?" I snarled.

"There's a new vampire wondering through the forest 20 miles north of here!" He called in a sing-song voice.

"Be back soon," I mumbled.

"Oh, and do some hunting; your eyes are getting redder!"

I flinched at his words.

Not only did he force me to run his errands, take his bull, and do that with a straight, sweet face, but of course, he just HAD to force me to feed off humans.

I hated it, because it was inhumane and monstrous. It made my stomach lurch everytime I was forced to feed.

I had once asked if I could feed off animals in the forests surrounding Volterra, but Aro gave me a look of disgust and a cruel punishment.

A MONTH of chaperoning the evil twins...

Jane and Alec.

I had to watch as they sent people writhing and shrieking in pain at a glance, and their numerous attempts to penetrate my shield.

You see, that was my power-I can shield mind attacks.

I can't shield myself from physical blows, like when Felix slapped me when I snapped at him.

But I was also the Volturri's strategist.

That's why they kept me here.

Imprisoned.

Ordered around.

Outcasted.

I hated it with a passion.

And I felt sorry for the new vampire Aro had sent me to catch for him.

Either:

A. Aro would see if he had a power, and if it was useful, and what their strnegth's were

or

B. He would put them in the arena, and make us all sit and watch as they tortured the poor creature with a slow, painful death.

WHY did I sign up for this again?

Oh ya, I didn't.

I was, literally, dragged into this.

And to this day, May 30, 2009, exactly 91 years since I became a vampire, I cannot remember a single thing about my past.

Except names that the Volturri members who found me mentioned in the carriage that time, 91 years ago.

Names like Alice, Edward, and Jasper.

People I didn't remember, and I doubt I ever would.

But Aro knew. So did Caius, Marcus, Athendora, Sulpicia, Felix, Demetri, and pretty much every freaking member of the Volturri, except for me, who it was actually about.

Go figure, right?

Well, it didn't matter now- those people have been dead for almost a century, but here I am. The undead.

Once I shook my thoughts away and finally stepped out of Volterra's city borders, I was free to take my hood off, and run at full velocity.

Instead of feeding off a human, I took down a few animals- one animal feeding wouldn't change my red eye color, right?

It didn't take long to find the new vampire, because he was making quite a lot of noise.

"Hello?" I said sweetly.

"What's happening?" A small voice called back.

I stepped in the direction of the voice, and walked into a small clearing.

And that was where I saw a little boy sitting in a small ball on the ground.

I knelt down in front of him, and spoke gently, tried not to frighten him.

"What's your name, sweetie?"

"Dalex."

"How are you doing?" I moved a little closer.

"I don't know...why am I so pale? Why are my eyes...red?" He still was looking down.

"Sweetheart, look up." I replied.

He did as I told him, and was shocked to find me with pale skin and red eyes.

"Are you...like me?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes, dear. Do you want to come with me to my home?" I asked.

"Okay."

I held out my hand, and we walked out of the clearing.

"How did you find me?" He asked, breaking the dull silence.

"I followed your scent." I smiled.

This was going to get interesting.

"Scent?"

"Yes. You see, Dalex, you and I, we're both...vampires."

He gasped.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"I'm sorry, but it's true."

"I don't believe you."

"There are more of us."

I kept trying to coax him into believing me, so I chose my last resort.

"Dalex, climb onto my back." I sighed, kneeling down.

As he was climbing up, he asked, "Why?"

"I'm going to prove it to you."

Once he was securely on my back, I took off at vampire speed.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Carlisle. What are we doing here?" I sighed.

"We're going to see Aro. He gets annoyed if I don't visit ever hundred years. Plus, he'll be excited to meet you, Alice, and Jasper." Carlisle responded.

"And plus, maybe you'll find a certain female friend you could get along with." Emmett winked.

"No, of course he couldn't. You know as well as I do that "Bella Swan" is the only one for him," Rosalie sneered.

"Rosalie!" Esme gasped.

"No, it's fine, Esme. I'm used to Miss. Air-Head bugging me about it," I shrugged.

The truth was, I wasn't.

There was always a sharp pang inside whenever Rosalie mentioned Bella.

I still keep my engagement ring in my pocket.

"Any new additions?" Jasper asked quietly.

"Yes. Three. Two parents, and their daughter, actually. The daughter is about eighteen." Carlisle answered.

I was suprised that Alice had not said a single word for the past five minutes.

"Setting a new record?" I smirked.

"Shut up, Edward. I know what I want for my birthday! I want a Porsche Turbo, in yellow. I just saw one pass by. By the way, Rosalie, we just HAVE to get some Italian clothes. Edward, Emmett, Jasper- I'm getting you three new clothes, pronto. You three are in dire need. I can't believe you three- you haven't been shopping with me in 2 WEEKS! Edward. you know I told you not to waer that shirt! Oh my gosh, that's the second time you've worn it, isn't it? No no no, that will not do. Absolutely not. You know we only wear something once; then it goes to charity! Carlisle, how long will this vist take? Will it be a pop in? Or a stay in?" Alice chattered.

"How can you say so much in one breath?" I asked.

"Shut up." Alice directed her attention back to Carlisle.

"Well, we're going to stay for a couple of hours. Get the grand tour for you three. Maybe meet the new members of the Volturri, if they're there." He responded.

"Oh, and Alice, Jasper, Edward- stay away from Alec and Jane. Do not make them mad, do not even speak to them. Don't even look at them," Emmett ordered.

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"Because they have some...strange powers," Rosalie added.

"And...we're here." Esme whispered.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Aro! I'm back!" I yelled.

"Did you bring him?" He whispered.

"Bring who?" Dalex asked.

"Oh, hello, son," Aro smiled sweetly.

But anyone who knew the old bag of bones KNEW that it was a mischievious, evil, cunning smile.

He was up to something.

And then it hit me...literally.

Jane. Alec.

Walking through the entrance, not paying attention, and walking straight into me.

But me, being as solid and unmovable as a rock, reflected the hit.

I didn't even flinch, whereas the two fell backwards.

I couldn't resist laughing.

"Shut up!" Jane hissed.

"Or what? Your powers don't affect me, remember?" I smiled sweetly.

"We'll find a way," Alec smiled menacingly.

I looked down at my hands, and noticed the old ring still on my finger.

The only thing left of my old life- a ring, given to me by who knows who.

"Aro, I'm going to go see my parents," I mumbled.

As I was stepping through the large, ancient wooden doors, seven vampires walked in.

A blonde man who looked Italian himself, with a wise aura surrounding him; a beautiful woman with caramel brown hair; ablonde who would make the most beautiful woman's self-esteem plummet; a tall man with a buzz cut and who looked like a body builder; and three familiar looking people: a small pixie-like girl with a pixie haircut; a dirty blonde who was lanky but muscular; and the most familiar, a tall, thin one with untamable bronze hair and a boyish look.

I couldn't place my finger on it, but these people were so familiar, and yet I had never met them in my life.

There was also another thing...their eyes weren't red, but golden.

"Come back here in an hour, Isabella, I have another assignment for you," Aro called.

He must do that just to annoy me.

"Hello, Carlisle Cullen and family!" Aro exclaimed as I walked out the door.

* * *

**EPOV**

As we waled through the path up to the Volturi's castle, I saw tons of humans.

The smell was overwhelming; but I just thought of Bella.

Her beautiful heart-shaped face, chocolate brown eyes, brown, curly hair, wonderful smile, her clumsiness.

Before I knew it, we were going through big, wooden double doors.

And that's when I caught a glimpse of the beautiful creature.

Red eyes, with a sad glint, and a scowl.

"Come back in an hour, Isabella, I have another assignment for you!" The man that I guessed was Aro called.

"Hello, Carlisle and family!" Aro yelled excitedly, as the beautiful woman walked out the door.

But one thing caught my eye.

A familiar looking engagement ring on her right hand.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!!!**

**Cliffy, sort of.**

**Anyway, I want to reach 15 reviews until your next chapter.**

**Thanks.**

**Rae**


End file.
